Different's Not Wrong
by mychilipeppers
Summary: "It is different but it is not wrong my son."-; Our differences make us who we are; we need to take pride in being different. When Mikey finds something out about himself that's different from his brothers, he starts to understand that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles( or the book "The Secret Garden")

Hamato Splinter sometimes wondered how crazy he was to take in four mutated high- energy young turtles. Deep in his heart though he knew he couldn't abandon them. Fate had given them to him as a gift, and he accepeted with an open heart. They were his sons now and no matter how much trouble they got into he loved them unconditionally. But somtimes…

Leonardo was never much trouble most of the time. He usually loved doing what was told to do. He enjoyed praise from his father. He was also very particular and could point out mistakes in a heartbeat. Leonardo was truthful and kind; Splinter could already see him being a great leader someday.

Sometimes though Leonardo could also be controling. He liked doing things his way. Splinter often chided him and told him he needed to be more open minded. It was the reason why he got into fights with his brothers, especially Raphael.

Raphael was hard for Splinter to control. He was rude and didn't follow Splinter's directions. He would fight constantly with his brothers and tease the younger ones. It was a daily routine for him to throw a temper tantrum and have to be put in time out, kicking and screaming.

There were times though when he'd seen the more gentler side of Raphael. Splinter knew that deep in his son was a little boy, only wanting to help. He was often times Leonardo's partner during play time and they would get along quite well and despite how he teased the younger ones, he would often helped them with things they needed. He was always coloring with Michelangelo or helping Donatello build something it seemed.

Splinter had immediatly noticed Donatello was amazingly smart for his age. He knew how to fix things and solve problems. He was always willing to learn something new and took new imformation from his father eagerly. When his brothers needed toys fixed he would often be the one putting things back together.

Splinter knew as well that he had also been the first to talk, and talk he did. It was always "Why Daddy?" or "How Daddy?", an endless stream of questions. He was curious and that was one of his gifts and also one of his flaws. Splinter had caught him several times trying to take apart the toaster, and Splinter had scolded him. Splinter also noticed Donatello played with Michelangelo the most out of his brothers. Splinter knew there was a deeper conection between the two than with any of their other brothers. They were opposites yet some deep similairite kept them together.

Michelangelo had a catagory of his own. He was a sweet but mischivious child. Like Donatello he asked questions. Mostly about the above world but also other things. Several times he had been stumped by the questions the child asked and had scrambled for an answer. Michelangelo understood emotion so passionatly and completly for such a young age that when he asked things about what or why someone felt a certain way, Splinter felt lost. Michelangelo could tell someone's mood by how they even just stepped into a room. He understood emotion so completely yet…

There was something different about Michelangelo. Splinter wouldn't go as far to say something was wrong with him but he knew something was different. Michelangelo often had problems paying attention and was distracted easily, unlike his brothers. He was so sporadic and off the walls that Splinter always had to keep an extra eye on him. Michelangelo had problems with his self control and blurting out things that were unnecesary. Splinter had talked to him about thinking about what he said first before saying it but it hadn't done much good.

These things weren't what worried Splinter though. Splinter worried about how Michelangelo was developing. While Raphael and Leonardo were just beginging to learn how to read a few words out loud, and Donatello was already learning how to read sentences, Splinter had noticed Michelangelo was falling behind. Michelangelo had problems just puting letters together to make sounds. Splinter knew that all of them learned at different speeds, but it worried him slightly that Michelangelo wasn't keeping up with the speed that his brothers were learning at. He was quickly falling behind and Splinter had no idea what to do.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

1 year later:

Splinter handed them each a piece of paper and a pencil. Today was their first lesson in writing. He showed them how to hold It in their hand and how to write letters.

They began with the letter A. Splinter found it encouraging to see how hard each of them worked to write the letter right. Of course, their handwriting was nearly illegible.

While all three of his older sons finished quickly, Michelangelo continued to try. Splinter noticed how frustrated he was getting and how he held the utensil akwardly in his hand.

Suddenly, his son threw the pencil down. "I don't want to do it no more. I hate writing!"

"Patience Michelangelo." Splinter said. "Try again."

He tried and even Splinter saw something was wrong. The pencil just didn't want to cooperate with Michelangelo's hands. Or maybe it was just his right hand…

Splinter gently took the pencil out of his son's right hand and switched it to his left. "Try now."

Michelangelo stared at the pencil in his right hand. "That's not right. You use that hand. So do Leo and Donnie and Raphie." Michelangelo pointed to Splinter's right hand."

"It is different but it is not wrong my son." Splinter explained.

Michelangelo pondered this for a few seconds before he put the pencil to the paper.

Splinter had only one thought as he watched his son write down the letter A: Michelangelo had the best handwriting so far compared to his brothers.

1 year later:

Splinter took a deep breath. He knew today was going to be a rough day.

He had talked to his sons the day before about the practice of Ninjitsu. He had mentioned it before but they were all six years of age now and Splinter believed they were ready to learn. Today was their first day of training.

They began class with a meditation session, Splinter told them how to position their bodies and how to breathe deeply. They couldn't sit still for five minutes though, esspecially Michelangelo.

Soon Splinter moved onto some of the moves in their first kata they would learn. Leonardo and Raphael were doing well. Their ability level was similar but Raphael to work on balance. Donatello and Michelangelo were the ones having problems. Surprisingly Donatello was learning slower than the others, contrary to other things.

While Donatello made mistakes constantly as they were learning, Michelangelo was the opposite. Splinter was in awe with the way Michelangelo preformed. His stances, kicks, and punches were immaculate. Donatello learned at a steady pace, Leonardo and Raphael had much talent, but Michelangelo was in a completly different catagory.

In every sense Michelangelo physically was made for the practice of Ninjitsu. His motions were quick and fluid. Though his brothers had to practice each move several times to preform it correctly, the maximum Michelangelo had to go through each move was twice. He was a natural even at the young age of six.

Oh but his focus! Splinter couldn't belive, even a child so young, could be so distracted. Everytime Splinter turned around to teach Michelangelo the next move, he would be sitting on the floor, or wandering over to one of his brothers, or something else. He would never be holding his position as he was told to do.

"Hold your arm higher." Splinter told Donatello, straightening out his arm. Splinter then turned to Michelangelo to see how he was doing. He almost face palmed when he saw his son standing next to the wall across the room looking up at it. He walked over quietly.

"What are you doing Michelangelo?": Splinter asked.

He turned to look at his father. "Why can't I go up walls?"

Splinter was caught of gaurd by this question. He sighed. "Please go back to your spot my son."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Michelangelo ran back to his place. Then he turned to his Master. "Can I go color now?"

Splinter smiled slightly. "Let's finish our lesson first. Then you can."

5 years later:

"Now we will move onto Liturature." Splinter closed the Mathematics book and reached for the novel that his sons were reading for "school".

His sons groaned as he opened the book, but he ignored them. "We left off on chapter five, did we not?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Master Splinter." Donatello spoke up. "Can I read first?"

Splinter smiled. Donatello was always voulenteering to read. He was the most fluent reader of his brothers, and he took pride in that. Splinter shook his head though.

"Why don't we give your brothers a chance." Splinter said looking at his other sons. "How about Michelangelo?"

Michelangelo jerked into focus when his name was said. "What?"

Splinter smiled slightly while his other sons groaned again. He ignored them. "Would you like to read Michelangelo?"

Michelangelo seemed to pale. He couldn't say no to his Sensei though. He looked down passively. "Umm…sure."

Splinter handed it to him and he took it with shaking hands. He looked down at the words or the page that started chapter five and gulped.

"A-at first each d-day which passed…by for…Mary Lennox was ex…exac… exactly like the others." Mikey read slowly and his words were choppy and not fluent.

Raph groaned in the backround. "Why does Mikey have to read?" He muttered. "He's so slow."

Mikey frowned, but cointinued, "E-every morning she …a-awoke in her… in her… " Mikey stared at the next word the letters swimming on the page. What did it say?

"Sound it out." Splinter said carefully.

He watched as his son's face contort into frustration. Splinter felt guilt twinge in his chest. His youngest son always had the most trouble reading, but Michelangelo still had to learn how to read. There was no doubt about that.

"What is the first letter Michelangelo?" Splinter asked patiently.

Michelangelo tightened his grip on the book. "T… then A…" he trailed off.

"What's next?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo shifted nervously. "Umm…a Q… I think…maybe…"

Raphael snorted. "He can't even read letters." he mumbled.

Seeing hurt enter Michelangelo's eyes, Splinter glared at Raphael. "Silence Raphael!" He told him warningly.

Raphael ducked his head in shame. "Yes Sensei."

Splinter turned back to Michelangelo. "Please continue Michelangelo."

Michelangelo looked down at the book and searched the page. "Umm…"

Splinter saw the hurt in his eyes deepen and frustrated tears filled his eyes. The room was silent as they waited for him to cointinue.

Suddenly, Michelangelo stood, throwing the book to the ground. Anger and frustration laced his voice as he yelled.

"I quit!"

Michelangelo ran out of the room, leaving his stunned father and brothers behind.

That was when Splinter couldn't ignore what was happening anymore.

Something was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

. Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

5 years later:

All of them sat in the kitchen quietly, waiting for Leo to speak. Another night of fighting had gone bad and to say Leo was a little peturbed would be an understatement. He turned go each of the, his glare burning into them.

As he turned to Mikey, Don saw the anger in his glare deepen. Forget peturbed, to say Leo was a little angry at Mikey would be an understatement.

"Don, Raph, " Leo growled keeping his eyes on Mikey. "Leave. I need to have a little "talk" with Michelangelo."

Don winced. The only time Leo ever full-named them was when they were in BIG trouble.

Of course it didn't help any when Mikey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mumbling under his breath.

Both him and Raph filed out the doorway, not wanting to argue with Leo when he was in a mood. Raph shook his head as they entered the living room together.

"Well I hope you've got Mike's funeral planned; there's no way he's surviving Leo's wrath." Raph said. "He's sure in a pickle this time."

"Come on Raph." Don said. "Leo's been mad at him before. He'll be fine."

Raph scoffed. "Leo ain't mad. He's crazy. Completly looney."

As if on cue, they heard yelling came from down the hall from the kitchen.

"- don't know how you could be so careless! We were suppose to be practicing stealth, not blowing our cover!"

Mikey voice came in, anger lacing in it. "I wasn't trying to!"

"I don't care if you were trying to or not, you did! You need to get in the game Mikey, not everything in life is a joke!" Leo yelled back.

Raph turned to Don. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Nah." Don answered. " I'm going to my lab."

Truthfully the only place Don wanted to go right now was somewhere he couldn't hear Leo's and Mike's voices. All week they'd been fighting. Leo had some how gotten it in his mind Mikey wasn't trying hard enough. All week Leo had been telling Mikey to "focus more" or "try harder." Truthfully, Don could see where he was coming from too. Mikey was always distracted, he couldn't sit still, and he was loud. Then again Mikey had always been like that. Lately, he'd been even more restless than normal. He couldn't seem to sit still or consentrate at all this week, and Leo was at the end of his line.

Despite being behind a closed door, Don could still hear them fighting. He shook his head at the words said between them.

"You still can't just jack around when we're on patrol Michelangelo!"

"I'm not! I got bored so I did something productive."

"Getting the enemy's attention is not productive! Why can't you just sit still and be quiet like everyone else? It's not that hard to do."

"I can't Leo. I just can't.-"

"Why not?!"

"I DON'T KNOW LEO! I JUST CAN'T!" Mikey screamed. "How come nobody understands that! You're all alway telling me to focus,or sit still or be quiet, but I don't know how! Tell me how Leo! How do you sit still or be quiet? How? How do I focus? I want to do it so bad but I just can't."

Don sighed. He knew the fight was coming to an end. Leo might start fights off strong, but no matter who fought Mikey, Mikey always finished it. Don was right too. Not long after Don heard a knock on the lab door. Either it was Mike or Leo wanting to blow off more steam, he wasn't sure.

Without waiting for Don to answer the door, Mikey barged in sighing as he went over to one of the chairs in the lab and slumped down into it.

"Why is Leo always so uptight?" Mikey asked, facing Don.

"Why are you always goofing off?" Don returned.

Mike frowned. "I'm not."

Don looked Mikey in the eye. "To tell you the truth Mikey, Leo's got a point. You never pay attention. If you're not goofing off then what are you doing?"

It was silent as Mikey looked Don straight in the eye. With all seriousness in his voice he said softly, " You just don't understand." He got up and walked out the door.

The scary thing was, Don didn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Mikey exited Don's lab with a sigh. Even Don, the person he could talk to about anything didn't understand, but it wasn't like any of them had understood before anyways.

Mikey rubbed his face with his hands. He didn't even understand it himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus. Everything seem to buzz around him fuzzily. How could anyone focus with that?

Mikey frowned. What was wrong with him? He just couldn't figure out why his attention span seemed to be only two seconds long. Mikey just couldn't help it though.

Mikey sighed again and made his way down the hall. He needed to get out and think. Maybe he could go to April. She seemed to understand things that his brothers couldn't understand. Maybe she could help.

Finally he decide it was a good idea. Without the thought of even telling his brothers he was leaving he slipped out the door.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

April hummed as she did the dishes. Chores never were a problem for her. In fact, to her, they were rather enjoyable. Just the feeling of warm water, the kitcheny smell of lemon scented soap, and the peace and quie-

"Hey April."

April yelped and jumped. She turned around to find Mikey sitting at the table a put a hand on her heart. She took in a steady breath.

"Mikey, don't scare me like that." April said. "Knock so I know you're here."

"Sorry April." Mikey gave her a small, sad, smile and looked at the floor uncomfortablly. He fidgited restlessly and glanced up once in while as if he was waiting for permision for something.

Something was bothering Mike. April knew him good enough to know if he was quiet for more than five seconds something was wrong.

"Want something to drink? I've have lemonade in the fridge." April offered.

"Sure." Mikey said halfheartedly.

April got two glasses out from the cupboards and poured lemonade into them. She brought them to the table, one for her, one for Mike.

Mikey tapped his fingers on the glass as April took a sip of hers. He looked aimlessly to the left.

April set her glass down. "So, what brings you here?"

Mikey frowned. "Just, you know, I wanted to get out."

April looked him. "Mikey… what's wrong?"

Mikey glanced up. "Nothing."

"Mike."

Mikey sighed. "Leo's been kind of annoyed with me lately. We had fight tonight."

"Oh."April said. "Did you do something wrong?"

Mikey crossed his arms and huffed. "I did everything wrong."

"Mike," April said. "You know how Leo gets. He's a perfectionist. I'm pretty sure you didn't do too bad."

Mikey sighed relaxing. "Yeah. Sure."

April finished her glass and stood. "I'm going to finish my dishes. You can stay as long as you like."

April brought her glass to the sink and once again started on her dishes. Silence took over so she started to hum again. It was so quiet that she thought that maybe Mikey had left. Soon the silence was broken though.

"April?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

April almost dropped one of he pans. The question starled her. She turned to face him.

"Why would you even ask that Mikey?" She questioned, almost offended.

Her question was met with silence as Mikey looked down with shame.

"I don't know." Mikey stated quietly.

April stated at him for a minute. She would have never expected that question to come from Mikey's mouth. He was usually so confident in himself, or so it seemed. For him to be doubting himself seemed out of character.

Suddenly Mikey stood. "I should get home."

"Mikey…" April started but Mikey had already started for the door.

As April watched Mikey leave, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She knew there was only one way to find out also.

April needed to talk to Mikey's brothers. 


	4. Chapter 4

:) Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Leo took a deep breath in then let it out slowly. He needed to calm down. Anger still ran through him. How could Mikey say he just couldn't focus? Leo knew he could, he was just to lazy to actually try. It made Leo angry that Mike had been goofing off during patrol, but for Mikey to say he wasn't trying to do it made Leo furious. Mikey was a ninja. He knew how to be quiet and sit still right? At least Leo thought he could, but tonight, even though Leo had told him several times to stop moving or making noise, Mikey had blown their cover anyways. It was like Mikey didn't even know he was figeting or making noise.

Leo rubbed his temples as he felt the presure of a headache begin. He needed to calm down.

Deep breaths.

Leo felt guilt rush over him. Maybe he was too hard on Mikey. He tried to tolerate his antics but Leo couldn't. He saw so much potential in Mikey, if only he'd put his mind to it.

'That'll be the day. The day when Mikey focuses for more than five seconds.' Leo thought bitterly.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinbreakLinebreak

Mikey looked over the New York City skyline, a heavy feeling on his chest. He couldn't help but notice how quiet it was up here, yet the buzzing in the back of his head was still there.

Mikey knew he was different. He'd known it all along. It wasn't something he could just ignore. Especially when they did "school" and Mikey would barely be threw the first page of a book when everyone else was done with the chapter. Mikey couldn't help but noticed how far behind his brothers he was. Mikey was always struggling and his brothers were exceling.

Why did he have to be so different? So…stupid?

Mikey had to admit, he was jealous of his other brothers. How Don could consentrate and work so hard and actually acomplish something. Don was gifted in so many ways. Leo was always so focused and was never distracted. Even Raph, who at times struggled with some things during school, like math, had enough drive to study harder and work harder to achieve his goals. Mikey, he didn't have the brains Don had, he didn't have the focus Leo had, and he didn't have the drive Raph had. He was just a big jumble of confusion.

Mikey felt his heart sink. Master Splnter had to be so disappointed in him.

He was such a failure.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLLinebreak

April tapped her foot as she heard the phone ring on the other side.

"Hello?" Raph answered.

"Hey Raph is Leo there?" She asked.

"Yeah one second." She heard the sound of scuffling then Leo answered.

"April?"

"Hey Leo."

"What's going on? "

"Mikey came over tonight." April asked. "He told me you guys had a fight."

"Yeah I know." Leo said sharply. "What's this about him going to your place? He didn't have permision."

"Just listen to what I'm saying!" April exclaimed. "What did you say to him Leo?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

He heard April sigh. "He was really upset when he came over."

"Well he needs to learn how to act on patrol." Leo said. "If I have to lay into him I will. Whether he likes it or not."

"Leo, he asked if I thought he was stupid!" April blurted.

Leo went silent. He was stunned. "He asked what?"

"If I thought he was stupid." April replied.

"Why would he ask that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." April said. "I thought you might have said something."

"I didn't! Sure I yelled at him, but I didn't call him stupid." Leo replied. "He's not stupid. He may be unfocused but he's not stupid."

April sighed. "That's what I really need to talk to you guys about. Leo, I've been wanting to mention this but Mikey has always seemed a little…different."

"Different?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." April said. "Haven't you ever noticed the way he's always figeting or blurting things out? How he's so distracted all of the time?"

"Yeah." Leo replied. "That's how Mikey normally is."

"That's the problem Leo." April said. "It's not normal. He has something…something …wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with him." Leo bit back sharply. "He's perfectly normal. He just needs to work harder."

April opened her mouth to say something back but the line went dead.

She sighed."That went well." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Raph watched as Leo slamed the phone down. Anger seemed to pulse off Leo. Raph opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything Leo cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Leo said. "I'm going to my room."

Leo stormed out of the room in a flurry.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Maybe Leo was right. Maybe he could try harder and focus more.

Mikey sighed as he lifted the manhole cover off the street. Who was he kidding? Everyone knew he couldn't consentrate for more than five minutes. Even he did. He already tried the best he could but it was hard to do when his focus was so weak.

Mikey had to be in the worst situation ever. He was so confused. Mikey didn't know what was going on with him and when he tried to explain it to Leo, Leo blamed it on lack of effort. Mikey wanted to talk to Don about it, but he didn't know how to even start that conversation. And Raph…who knows what Raph would do? One thing was sure. None of them understood.

That was the main reason he went to April's. His brothers just didn't get it. He thought maybe she would understand, but he'd backed out from talking to her. She'd gotten upset when he had asked, her but he really needed to know. Was he stupid?

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Don sighed when he heard a knock on the door of the lab. He turned off the blow-torch in his hand. "Come in."

Raph stepped into the lab closing the door behind him. "Hey Don."

"Hey Raph. What's up?" Don asked.

Raph leaned against the counter. "Leo's mad."

"He's still mad at Mikey?" Don asked.

Raph shook his head. "Now he's mad at April. They were talkin' about somethin' and Leo got all uptight about it."

"Do you know what she was saying?" Don asked.

Raph shook his head. "Wasn't even paying attention to Leo untill he started yelling. Leo doesn't want to talk about it though."

Don leaned back as he finally realized why Raph came to him. Raph didn't like information being held from him. He didn't know how to get Leo to talk though.

"Wait for him to cool down a bit then ask him." Don said.

Raph nodded. "Ya know where Mike is?"

"No." Don said. "Why?"

"Can't find him." Raph said. "Think he went topside."

"Alone?" Don asked. Mikey didn't like going topside alone.

Raph shrugged. "Hope he doesn't get into trouble."

Don shook his head sighing. "Raph, something's been bothering Mikey lately. He's been kind of frustrated. The problem is, I don't know what he's frustrated about. I've tried asking him but he keeps pushing me away. He says I won't understand.

"He says you won't understand?" Raph asked. "That's bull. You understand everything Don."

"I don't understand why Mike won't talk to me." Don countered.

Suddenly, the perimeter alarm went off and Don went over to the computer. He turned on the video cameras he had placed around every entrance to the lair. He groaned as the images popped up.

"Mike forgot to disable the alarms again before trying to unlock the front door." Don said. "I told him a thousand times not to forget. Now I need to reset all of the alarms."

"Have fun." Raph said he opened the door to leave.

"I sure will." Don muttered.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Raph went to find Mike and it didn't take long to. He was walking down the main hall when Raph found him

"Hey Mike, where'd you go?" Raph asked. "I've been lookin for ya."

Mikey stopped walking and looked down not answering Raph. A moment of silence passed.

"Hey, ya gonna answer me shell-fer-brains, or sit there starin' off into outer space?" Raph asked annoyed with his lack of an answer.

Raph saw Mike tense up and he turned around slowy to face Raph. Raph took a step back when he looked into Mikey's eyes. Fierce anger shined brightly in his eyes. It was the anger Raph sometimes felt; the uncontrolable anger that burned so bright you were blind. It didn't belong on Mike's face.

"Shutup Raph!" Mike yelled. "Why can't you leave me alone for once? Why can't ANYONE leave me alone for once? It's always: "Mikey where were you?" or "Focus Mikey!" or "Stop messing around!" Why am I the one who always screws up Raph?"

Mikey stepped up to Raph. "Why am I the one who always messes up? Answer me Raph!"

Raph growled. He felt his own anger rise to the surface. "Maybe if you weren't such a numbskull all the time ya wouldn't screw up!"

Mikey shoved Raph back roughly, knocking him to the floor. "Stop calling me stupid!"

Raph stared up at Mike from the floor. Mikey was breathing heavily, his hands clenched into fists. What really shocked Raph though was when his brother's eyes looked down at him. They were full of frustration and confusion.

Suddenly, Mikey snapped out of it. The tesinon left him and his fists unclenced. Then tears began filling Mikey's eyes.

Mikey looked down at Raph. Guilt replaced the frustration and confusion in them.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Mikey choked out.

Raph stared after his brother as he turned and ran down the hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

:) Sorry I'm late. I was a bit busy with other things I'm writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"Come on Mike." Don called out pounding on Mikey's bedroom door. "Raph didn't mean it. You know how he is."

Hearing nothing but silence once again, Don turned and headed back to his lab. Raph was waiting, sitting akwardly in a chair. He looked up when Donnie walked in.

"So," Raph said. "Did you get him to talk?"

"What do you think Raph?" Don said sharply.

"Told you you couldn't get him out." Raph responded.

"I can't believe you did that Raph!" Don exclaimed. "I just told you something was bothering Mikey and then you go upset him? Why would you do that?"

Raph stood angry. "I didn't say nothing! All I asked him was where he went and he flipped out!"

"Then why is he in his room refusing to talk to us?" Don snapped. "You have to admit you could have been nicer about it."

Raph crossed his arms mumbling under his breath.

"I don't know Raph, something's really bothering him." Don sighed. "I wish I knew what though."

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Practice the next morning was more than akward. Don was mad at Raph. Raph was trying to apologize to Mikey. Mikey was upset because Raph and Leo. Leo was still mad at Mikey. It was like a vicious circle.

Master Splinter took notice the tension and decided against having them spar, which was what he had planned that day. Sparring would only lead to disater. Instead they were doing katas.

All of them were distracted though. Michelangelo was especially. He was trying in vain to hold his position but twitched and fidgeted nervously. Splinter had to tell him several times what he was suppose to do. Splinter also took notice of the way Leonardo rolled his eyes when he'd have to repeat himself several times for Michelangelo.

Splinter turned to see how Michelangelo was progressing. Michelangelo was amazingly still holding his position but was staring into outer space. He tapped his foot subcoinciously and fidgetted every now and then, adjusting himself.

"Very good." Master Splinter said to him. He could see Michelangelo was trying his hardest to stay focused. Even then he was off in his own world.

Soon practice was over, but before Mikey could leave Master Splinter stopped him.

"Michelangelo, I'd like to speak with you." Splinter said as Mikey's brothers exited the dojo.

Mikey hesitated in the doorway. He frowned. "Yes Sensei."

Splinter led him back into the dojo and they sat face to face. "Something is bothering you Michelangelo."

Mikey fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm fine Sensei."

"You are troubled." Splinter replied. "I am very certain it has something to do with your brothers."

Mikey looked away. "I guess …well… Leo's been really tough on me lately. He's never happy no matter how hard I try."

Splinter frowned. "Perhaps I should have a talk with him."

Mikey looked up to his master. "No, it's okay Sensei. Leo doesn't … understand. It's just frustrating is all."

Splinter nodded. "If he gives you more trouble than you need I will talk to your brother Michelangelo."

Mikey nodded. "Thanks Sensei."

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

'If I weld that onto there…' Don thought. 'No. That won't work. Shell.'

Don sighed when he heard his cell phone ring. He reach over to the table nearby and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Don. It's April."

"Hey April. What's up?"

April sighed. "Nothing much, but I need to talk to you. I tried to talk to Leo last night but he wouldn't listen. I thought you might listen to me."

"Raph told me Leo was mad at you. What's wrong?" Don asked.

"I've been seeing it ever since I met you guys but I didn't say anything. Maybe I should have…" She trailed off.

"What April?" Don pushed.

"Do you ever think Mikey's a little… different?"

"Like… how?" Don asked.

"Like how he won't sit still. Or can't focus. Or blurts things out." April said.

"Yeah… I guess. But Mike's always been like that." Don said.

"It's not normal Donnie."

"Well, what do you want us to do April?" Don said. "How can I fix something when I don't know what's wrong?"

"I thought about researching soom stuff, like ADHD or something. Just to see if it fits with Mikey." April said.

"ADH- what?" Don asked.

"You don't know what ADHD is?" April asked.

"No. What is it?" Don asked.

"It's… well," April started. "Don, it'd be a lot easier to look it up than have me explain.

"Okay." Don grabbed his laptop and opened it. "It's called ADHD right? That's what you said?" Don asked a he tapped the keys on his computer.

"Yeah." April said. "Hey, if it's okay with you, I might do some more research."

"Yeah. Sure." Don responded. "It can't hurt anything."

"Thanks Don." April hung up.

Don set his phone down. He sighed and opened a web page.

He click the search bar. "What is ADHD…" 


	7. Chapter 7

So… I just want to say I don't have any learning disabilities myself. Well, I suspect I might have ADHD, but all my knowledge is from Internet research or experiences with my friend who has ADHD. If I get anything wrong I'm sorry. It's hard to write about someone who has a problem you don't have. That's one of the reasons I wrote about this topic though; to challenge myself.

Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

A half an hour later Don was discusing his research with April. All that Don had read about fit Mikey perfectly. Certain things stuck out in his mind about when they were younger that pointed to ADHD.

"I just can't believe it April. I mean Mikey was always a little hyperactive. I never thought there could be something deeper than that." Don told April as he paced through the lab back and forth.

"There could be more too." April answered. "I read on one of the websites that ADHD is sometimes linked to other learning disorders."

"Yeah." Don said with a frown. "I saw that. I read through some of the other ones and one really stuck out."

"What was it?" April asked.

"Dyslexia." Don replied. "Mikey's always had big issues reading. Now he's better, but when we were younger it was terrible. One time, when we were eleven, we were reading outloud and Mikey ended up throwing the book down and leaving. He just gave up. Master Splinter taught us seperatly after that."

"Wow." April said. It was quiet for a moment. "How are we going to tell the others? Leo's deffinatly not going to have any of it."

"I'm not worried about him." Don sighed. "How am I going to tell Mikey? He's going to be really upset."

"Maybe he won't." April assured. "You don't know for sure Donnie."

"There's one thing I know for sure though April," Don said. "Let's keep this between you and me, just until…until I can get my thoughts together."

"Okay Don." April said. "You need to tell them soon though."

"I know April." Don said. "I just need to figure out how to."

"I know you'll figure it out Don." April told him. "Bye Don."

"Bye April." Don answered.

Don sighed when he hung up. How was he going to tell the others? What would they do?

Don sat down at the table again and began sifting threw the many papers he'd printed off that disscused learning disorders. What really got to Don was that, all this time while they all had been telling Mikey to focus or work harder, he couldn't. He had tried telling them too. They didn't believe him. They didn't understand what was wrong. They hadn't known that the answer to why Mikey could never focus had been at their fingertips all this time. Truthfully, Don had never even seen a real problem with Mikey until April had pointed it out.

As Don began reading a page over how to treat ADHD, Don began to wonder: Would Mikey need medication? It seemed wierd to think that his brother might actually need a pill to keep him focused. If it worked though, it would fix a lot of problems.

Don sighed and set the papers down. Who did he need to talk to first? Leo and Mikey were definatly out of the question. Leo was being stuborn and he didn't want to just spring this up on Mike. Master Splinter was an option. He'd want to talk to all of them about it right away though. Don scratched him off the list; Don needed to be subtle about this. He needed to tell them one at a time, otherwise there would be too many questions and not enough answers.

Raph! He could tell Raph. Raph could keep a secret. He'd listen to Don… maybe. Don never knew what Raph would do in any situation really. He was Don's best choice though.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

"So, what's this all about?" Raph asked as Don closed the lab door behind them.

Ignoring Raph, Don went to the table and begn sifting threw papers again.

Raph crossed his arms. "Ya gonna answer me Donnie?"

"Just hold on a second." Don answered. "I need to find some- oh, here we go."

Don pulled out a few sheets out of the stack and motioned Raph to come over. Raph walked over and Don handed him the papers.

"Read this." Don said. " Tell me if it seems anything like Mikey."

"Mikey?" Raph asked confused.

"Yeah." Don replied. "Just read it."

Raph began to skim over the paper and was surprised to find the description fit their younger brother almost perfectly. Halfway through Raph stopped.

"What is this?" He asked Don.

Don took the papers. "ADHD. Attention Deficient Hyperactivity Disorder."

"What?" Raph asked.

"You know how Mike is always distracted or can't sit still?" Don asked.

Raph nodded.

"Well I was talking with April about how Mikey's always had difficulties sitting still or focusing. Then she mentioned ADHD." Don said.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"A learning disability." Don answered. "We researched it. It's nuerological disorder that affects focus and attention. It fits Mikey perfectly."

"So you're saying… Mike has a learning disability?" Raph asked.

"Not one." Don said as he went back to the table. "Two."

"Wait. What?" Raph asked.

"I said I think he has two." Don said as he came back over to Raph with another paper. He handed it to Raph. "He might have Dyslexia. It affects reading skills and comprehension. Do you remember how Mikey used to really struggle when he would read?"

"He still does." Raph said as skimmed over the paper. "Jeez, Donnie this is all really…" Raph trailed off.

"Overwhelming?" Don offered. "I know. That's why I'm telling you. I don't know who to go to. I don't know how to tell the rest of them. I know Master Splinter will accept it, but Leo's going to be stubborn. The main issue is: how am I going to tell Mikey?"

"Don they have a right ta know." Raph said. He sighed. "Why did ya come ta me? Ya seriously think I'd know what ta do? You're the smart one."

"I needed to tell sombody." Don answered. "You seemed like the only option."

Raph sighed again, taking a moment to think. He looked Don straight in the eyes. "I think you should tell Leo first. He might need a little persuasion. Might as well tell him and get it over with now."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a point."Don groaned.

"This is seriously going to suck."

A/N: I think this is the worst chapter I've written so far. I kind of got lost and had to go over it several times because it didn't sound good at all. Sorry if it's terrible. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I was so late. I haven't updated this story in like, a month. I didn't know how to continue it and I got distracted with my other story. Sorry.

This chapter has million spelling mistakes. I couldn't fix all of them. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Leo took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Focus. Focus…

Everything melted away as he cleared his mind. All the stress disappeared and he felt like the wieght of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter and free. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself.

Leo took another deep breath and smiled. He felt good.

Still, he could still the pressure was still on him. The stress threatened to crush his moment of peace. He was only blocking it out for a while. If he didn't, he'd go crazy.

"My son."

Leo's eyes flew open to find his Sensei standing in front of him. Splinter looked down at Leo.

"How are you this morning Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

Leo bowed his head to his Master. "I am well Sensei."

"That is good." Splinter said nodding his head. "Do you mind me joining your meditation this morning?"

"I don't mind." Leo said. "You're welcome to join me Master Splinter."

"Thank you Leonardo." Splinter said. He sat beside Leonardo in the lotus position.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to focus again. After a few long minutes though he gave up. He wondered why his Sensei decided to meditate with him today. Usually, this was Leo's time alone and Splinter respected that.

"Sensei?" Leo asked, breaking the silence. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes my son? "

"Why are you here?" Leo asked. "I usually meditate alone in the mornings."

"Perhaps I just wanted to spend some time with you alone." Master Splinter said. "Now I have a question for you, my son."

"Yes Master Splinter?"

"I have noticed a bit of tension between you and your brothers the last week. Are you having troubles getting along?"

Leo sigh. "A little I guess."

"I talked with Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. "He says you have been hard on him lately. Too hard. It's frustrating him very much."

Leo felt anger boil beneath his skin. "He's always goofing off Sensei! I just want him to stay focused for a little while. He acts like patrol is a joke. I don't know how it's frustrating for him, but I know it's frustrating for me. I have to keep both of my eyes on Mikey, not to mention make a back up plan if he "accidentally" blows our cover. He never takes things seriously and sometimes I wish he'd act a little more in focus. It be a lot easier on me, and all of us."

Splinter shook his head sighing. "You know full well being a leader is hard, do you not Leonardo?"

Leo nodded. "Yes."

"It is one of your burdens you must carry. It is a challenge. We all have challenges." Splinter paused. "Perhaps one of Michelangelo's challenges is his focus. It is a burden he must carry and in a sense you do too, since you are his leader, his brother."

"Yes." Leo said. "I understand Master. I don't know why he can't try a little harder though."

"What if I were to tell you to try harder at being a better leader?" Splinter said. "What if I were to say you weren't doing good enough every hour of every day and you were trying passed your hardest to please me? How would you feel Leonardo?"

Leo frowned, understanding where his Master was comeing from. "I- It would be frustrating. I'd be beating myself up over it all of the time."

"Now, how do you think Michelangelo feels when you tell him constantly to work harder when he is trying as hard as he can." Splinter said.

Leo went silent and looked down shamefully.

"It is only a lesson to learn Leonardo; do not be discouraged." Splinter said and Leo looked up. "You must learn the difference between encouraging someone and pushing someone too much to do something. It is essential to being a succesful leader. Do you understand now? "

Leo stood and bowed to his Sensei. "Yes Master Splinter."

"Good." Splinter replied. "Perhaps you should talk to Michelangelo over the matter of his focus. The best way to understand how Michelangelo feels is to talk to him."

Leo nodded. "I'll do that Sensei."

"Very well, my son." Splinter stood slowly. "Now for that cup of tea…" Splinter walked off, leaving Leo to his thoughts.

Leo sighed and stood as well. He had some apologizing to do.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Mikey ran his hand over the smooth surface of the ball he held in his hand and sighed saddly. He tossed it into the empty space above him and watched it fall back down. Catching it swiftly in his hand, he sighed and sat up in his bed. He was so bored.

Nothing seemed interesting. His comics seemed dull, his video games seemed useless. Even his drawing pad didn't interest him.

Mikey tossed the ball into the air again. Maybe he should go see what his brothers were up to before their morning practice. Usually be now he'd be in the kitchen cooking the family something to eat.

He didn't feel like doing anything though.

But he had to do SOMETHING.

He scanned his room for something that would interest him. His eyes caught his skatboard in the corner of his room and a wide grin stretched across his face. Perfect.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don sighed as he stepped out of the lab. He hadn't gotten anything done all day because he was so worried about talking to Leo. Raph had been kind enough to let HIM figure out alone how they would talk to Leo. Don knew Raph wasn't good with plans but he could at least try to help.

So, because he was stressed over talking with his brother, he wasn't getting anything done because he was stressed, and he was mad at Raph for ditching him to figure things out himself, Don decided a break would be good. He would have a relaxing cup of coffee, sit down for a bit, maybe even watch TV for a while.

Of course, those plans slipped down the drain as soon as he stepped out of the lab.

As it so happened, he wasn't two steps out the door before he ran into his oldest brother.

"Hey Don." Leo said kindly, stopping in front of Don.

"Hi Leo." Don replied shortly. Don moved to go around Leo. He felt somewhat nervous talking to him.

"Do you know where Mike is?" Leo asked reaching his hand out, grabbing Don's shoulder and stopping him in his tracks.

"Umm…" Don fidgeted and squirmed out of Leo's grasp. "Try his room maybe?"

"I already did." Leo replied, oblivious to Don's discomfort. "He wasn't in the-"

"-DUDES! LOOK OUT!"

Leo and Don both simataniously whipped their head's around to looked down the hall to find their youngest sibling barelling down the hall toward them on his skateboard.

Leo dived to the side just in time but Don stood paralized in the middle of the hall as Mikey rushed towards him. Mikey collided into Don with a heavy thud and both of them went crashing into the hard stone floor in a tangle of limbs.

Leo picked up the skateboard that had rolled away from the incident, unharmed. He held it tightly in his hand and walked over to his two youngest brothers who were currently untangling themselves.

Don groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Ouch…"

Mikey laid on the floor, arms and legs splayed out. He moaned unpleasently. "Bro, can we lay carpet down or something? This floor is super hard."

Leo looked down at his brothers with a frown and tapped his foot impatiently. "Mikey…"

Mikey looked up and caught sight of Leo holding his skateboard with an annoyed look on his face. H looked angry. Mikey felt his face burn with embarresment and he smiled sheepishly. "Uh…Hi Leo?"

Leo glared at him and Mikey winced. He was in trouble. 


End file.
